When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? (Revisited Series)
When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? is the 31st episode in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Summary Lord Zedd turns Adam's kaleidoscope into the terrible monster Scatterbrain, who uses his brain-scattering powers on Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly to give them amnesia and render them powerless. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha try to undo the process by using prisms, but they too fall victim to Scatterbrain's attack and become amnesiac. Who will save the Power Rangers now? Would you believe Alpha, along with Bulk and Skull? Plot Adam has just finished his school report on his kaleidoscope, which puts Lord Zedd in a bit of a mood as he orders Goldar to fetch the device. While Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy are playing with the kaleidoscope in the park, Z-Putties appear to distract them while Zedd turns the kaleidoscope into the monster Scatterbrain. The Rangers morph but are instantly caught in Scatterbrain's energy beam, erasing their powers and memories. Jason, Zack and Trini arrive to assist and are also caught in Scatterbrain's beam, erasing their Ranger memories as well. In the Juice Bar, Bulk and Skull are dressed up in camouflage gear. Their new plan to learn the Power Rangers' true identities is to stake out a spot and hide until they catch one morphing. Nearby, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are studying a Newton's Cradle, which mesmerizes Bulk and Skull until they pass out, and they take advantage of the opportunity to slip out when Zordon calls. Ted also joins them. After being briefed by Zordon, the Rangers meet up in the park. Tommy, Zack, Jason, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy are completely unable to recognize their friends or surroundings, and they have an even harder time believing their so-called friends when they talk to them about the Power Rangers and Lord Zedd. When Goldar arrives to "refresh their memories", the six mind-wiped Rangers cautiously go with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha to the Command Center. Inside the Center, Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy are in even greater disbelief when Zordon tells them that they are Power Rangers, just like when most of them were children. Adam suggests that deflecting Scatterbrain's beam through prisms might be able to reverse the effect. A plan is set up to lure Scatterbrain outside of the city so as to keep it out of harm's way while Adam goes to Billy's lab to fetch prisms. Out in the desert, the other four Rangers teleport onto the scene, completely unaware that Bulk and Skull have spotted them. The pair are upset to learn that the Power Rangers had been (in their minds) playing the role of teenage "dweebs" to throw them off, but follow closely as Scatterbrain arrives. Rocky and Aisha morph to defend their powerless friends as Adam and Billy arrive with prisms, but Adam is mind-wiped before he can do anything. The remaining two Rangers are then mind-wiped while they make one final effort to grab the prisms, which fly off and land near Bulk, Skull and Alpha as they watch in fear and, in Alpha's case, sadness. With all ten Power Rangers no longer able to remember anything, let alone how to morph, Scatterbrain and Lord Zedd celebrate their victory. However, Alpha 5's electronic heart fills with anger; he suddenly steps out (after riding on a horse in a Western-style sheriff costume complete with cowboy hat and spurs on his feet) to challenge the monster in a Wild West-styled showdown, complete with randomly-drifting tumbleweed. After a tense standoff, Alpha orders Bulk and Skull to pass him a prism and that he only has a few seconds. Bulk passes the "talking tin can" a prism. Scatterbrain fires his beam, but the beam also hits the prism that Alpha is holding and bounces it back to the Rangers. Their memories and powers restored, the Rangers thank Bulk, Skull, and especially Alpha for saving them as Zedd angrily makes his monster grow, then summon the Thunder Megazord to shatter Scatterbrain. Back at the Juice Bar, Bulk and Skull are boasting (with some added embellishment) on how they saved the Power Rangers. Kimberly, Trini, and Aisha come by to admit that they believe their story and give the pair some words of encouragement, which cheers them up. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) (as Steven Cardenas) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) (as John Bosch) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger backup) *Walter Emmanuel Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger backup) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger backup) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Melissa Fahn as Miss Jones *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *??? as Scatterbrain (voice) Notes *Along with Small But Mighty, this episode contains a couple of references to Day of the Dumpster. When the memory-wiped Rangers first return to the Command Center, Billy notices Alpha and says, "Whoa! A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton!", repeating his words from the their first encounter when he was a boy (this scene even includes a similar view of Billy from Alpha's optic processor), but Alpha cries streams of tear-like lubricant when he pleads for Billy to remember him. Later, Kimberly uses the same remark of "This superhero thing is rather cool!" as she did in the first episode when the situation is explained to her, with Alpha also pleading Kim to remember him. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited